


Strawberry Ice

by LegendofMajora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pre-smut, Romance, Swallowing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya just looks so hungry, watching Shizuo's tongue lick ice cream off his pink spoon like he's jealous or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roksiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roksiel/gifts).



Izaya's so skinny sometimes he looks hungry when he watches Shizuo eating ice cream. Probably just a figment of Shizuo's certainly _vivid_ imagination, but even when he narrows his eyes and refuses to come anywhere close to Shizuo while he eats his strawberry ice cream, his eye have a sort of hunger in them. Serves him right, because his waist is like a girl's no matter how much Izaya argues that he's healthy. He's just stubborn and too picky for his own good.

"If you want some, it's in the freezer." Shizuo grumbles around another scoop of sugary strawberry, chocolate chunks melting on his tongue while Izaya rolls his eyes. The ice cream is much nicer to look at, being an artificial pink worthy of giving a host of diseases from diabetes to cancer. Or so Izaya says, but there are some things Shizuo doesn't find worth listening to or else they'll ruin the fun. And his ice cream, smothered in chocolate syrup and no, not sprinkles—what is he, twelve? But chocolate chips. Izaya hasn't stopped making fun of him for the past ten minutes of eating it.

Izaya wrinkles his nose, something not meant to be perceived as cute but that fails, obviously. "I can absorb the calories and fat all the way from here, Shizu-chan. Keep your childish tastes out of my freezer." He could possibly still be whining about that. Well maybe he shouldn't be such an asshole and then Shizuo wouldn't have to store his newly bought ice cream in Izaya's freezer because Shizuo's isn't working and it has to do with Izaya and a petty game of revenge.

"And you're still too skinny. So I can eat as much as I want." Shizuo huffs, making a show of licking his spoon in front of Izaya, whose smirk twists into an ugly frown and his lips crease under his teeth. The same look, almost hollow, remains in Izaya's eyes and Shizuo knows for a fact that Izaya's watching him for one reason or another out of the corner of his eye. It could be more than just wanting attention, since he knows fully well that Izaya likes attention on him and him only. When Shizuo lavishes ice cream with such, it may cause problems. It's still funny, especially if the bastard pouts over it.

"I don't have as much visceral fat as you do, Shizu-chan." Izaya sighs, turning his head back to the television and considering getting up and watching it instead. "Therefore I'm not the one worried about dying of heart failure before my next birthday. It'd be annoying if you died before I could kill you." His tongue slips from between his pursed lips, unconsciously wetting them instead of using his _girly_ lip balm that tastes boring when Izaya has no taste.

He's boring, anyway. "Not gonna die if I'm still chasing your ass." Too bad he's too far away to reach, Shizuo thinking of other things to make the flea squirm so long as he could move to his lap. For now he settles with his ice cream, tongue wrapping around the plastic pink spoon (Izaya refuses to let him use his silverware for ice cream, of course) leftover from the twins' birthday party not too long ago. Even with as warm as Izaya's apartment is, his ice cream still retains most of its shape and while outside is much warmer, Izaya still wears a long-sleeved shirt with dark jeans.

Moments of silence pass, Izaya clicking on the television with the look of apparent boredom narrowing into disgust while Shizuo sucks every last taste of ice cream from the pink spoon. His eyes keep wandering back over, glancing at the pink abomination Shizuo enjoys so much and then moving up a little higher before he catches himself and turns his eyes away. Shizuo watches the repetitive motions curiously, unaware mainly of where Izaya's eyes travel to, sometimes catching his eye until they flicker away for more seconds of biting his lower lip and pretending to watch TV.

An interesting development, one Shizuo decides to test with a slow lick of the spoon, lapping up the strawberry ice cream and one of the chocolate chunks lingering, waiting for any sort of response. At first he doesn't think he sees anything with as sly as Izaya can be, but the slight movements catch his eye.

Izaya swallows, throat bobbing when his eyes are back on the pink spoon and more directly on Shizuo's tongue, watching with a hazy look from his lowered eyelashes and the pink corner of his tongue perches between his lips. But Shizuo knows that look on his face, concealed by a look of neutrality that Shizuo can see right through in the time they've been together—he knows exactly how to read desire when he sees it.

So he pretends not to notice, averting his eyes to his ice cream and waiting for Izaya's frustration to start building while finishing off the last of it, sucking on the spoon while getting up to put his bowl in the sink. From his experience he knows the longer Izaya goes without attention the more attentive he gets. For what he wants, it's even more so (especially when he's got that look in his eyes that means he won't stop until he has what he wants) for Izaya to keep watching him now that Shizuo isn't looking, pretending not to hear the push of the chair against the hardwood floor or the sound of Izaya's sock-clad feet padding over to him.

And then he waits for it.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya's voice comes as a grumble, straightening into a coy tone as soon as he comes up behind the blond and leans against him, arms holding himself up to where his hands land dangerously close to Shizuo's hand, almost brushing yet enough distance to not be close enough. "Get rid of that toxic waste in my freezer." How romantic, even for him. Arms coming close to Shizuo he doesn't do more than raise a brow, intent on asking questions he may or may not know the answer to depending on whether Izaya will stick with what he wants or move in a different direction entirely.

"What, you jealous or something?" Shizuo licks the spoon for extra measure, feeling Izaya's arms come to wrap around his waist in an unusually affectionate graze, meaning he's never affectionate unless he wants something. Fingers splay over his stomach, pressing against his thin white shirt and skimming over muscle there. "Jealousy doesn't look too good on greedy fleas, Izaya-kun. You should'a realized that ice cream is much better than your ass."

Izaya is on him in an instant, forcing a rough kiss and his fingers tighten into sharp little daggers as they pull Shizuo as close as possible, moving his lips roughly and attempting to grab Shizuo's bottom lip—which the blond knows as an attempt to piss him off, because Izaya bites hard and he never plays fair when he's offended. It only gives reason to continue to tease, raising his other hand up to thumb one of Izaya's over the skinny protruding bones of his hand. When he controls the kiss he already feels that Izaya's breathless, not having as much stamina in his lungs to keep up. But Shizuo keeps kissing, waiting for Izaya's face to start burning and when the flea tries to pull away he comes back to Shizuo, wavering in the rough kiss setting into a bite as Shizuo's tongue waits at the edge of his lips, knowing dangerous territory from Izaya's frequent habits.

When Izaya breaks the kiss he swallows harshly, breathing harder than usual and his cheeks are flushing a bright red color, something Shizuo notices only for a second before he twists back and captures Izaya again with another kiss. This time it's much easier to slip his tongue inside, not meeting much resistance other than the warning bites as his cold tongue slips over Izaya's much hotter one and elicits a whine from the difference in temperature. Shizuo sees it as an invitation to go further, likening Izaya to one of those baby birds he's seen on the nature channel when Izaya's taking too long in the shower or decides he can't move at all.

And he knows Izaya hates the taste of ice cream which is on his tongue and burning cold, twining and pulling on Izaya's tongue as the kiss deepens and Izaya doesn't try to pull away this time. Instead his arms stay around Shizuo's waist, tightening when Shizuo's tongue strokes over his and tugs at it gently, trying to get Izaya to relax a little more into the kiss. Izaya tangles with the muscle in his mouth, flicking and darting away just like he kisses—holding back, hiding and calculating every movement when Shizuo is all tongue and no technique. He likes sloppy kisses, ones that have Izaya moaning like the slight moan that comes from him now, especially when Izaya doesn't seem so tense whenever Shizuo takes over a kiss and makes it as messy and long as possible. Izaya may not admit to anything, but Shizuo freely admits that he likes kisses.

When Izaya kisses back, he knows it's the same for his boyfriend. His hand strokes up one of Izaya's arms, tilting his head a little more with a quick inhale from his nose to keep the kiss. Feeling Izaya try to breathe sounds like a cross between a moan and a whimper, tight and curling into the base of his throat as Shizuo's tongue plunges deeper into his mouth and over his teeth. The flea holds on to him, tongue trying to overlap Shizuo's with no luck as Shizuo quickly dominates him without much of a wrestle as per usual but the cold keeps Izaya away along with the sweet taste. What is better is when another whine comes from Izaya, Shizuo inviting himself to move from the slick battle of tongues and teeth and the warnings of nips and bites to the back of Izaya's mouth, right where he knows his boyfriend's breath is caught.

The result is a low moan, hips starting to rub against him as he plunges as deep as he can, going a little too far when Izaya pulls back and he inhales roughly, hiccupping as soon as the kiss resumes and never being able to catch his breath entirely. Shizuo doesn't mind if it only frustrates Izaya even more than the tongue sliding around his mouth and surely getting them wet with saliva that's tinged with sugar and cold. Izaya tastes wet and warm and with the faintest taste of copper even if not bleeding because he's a bloodthirsty flea. Or bird, seeing as he eagerly lets Shizuo massage his tongue and roll over his teeth, rubbing over each sharp bone and into the hollows of his cheeks. Another whine comes from him, fingers twitching on Shizuo and his free hand moves with him to Izaya's throat, turning the kiss so they're close enough to deepen the kiss instead of Shizuo straining his neck to return the lips pressing eagerly to his.

As Izaya swallows the mix of their saliva fingers reach the base of his neck, massaging and caressing to make Izaya moan again, a string of small noises coming from him after he swallows again. Shizuo's tongue is still over his, feeling the vibrations that come from Izaya and down to the fingers that press and rub into the flesh over his Adam's apple. Coaxing more noises from Izaya is easy because Izaya is vocal when he wants to be, now being one of those times where if Shizuo looks he'll see the trail of saliva moving to his jaw and the lack of his red eyes, replaced by heavy lashes and hands digging into his back as soon as he tries to move away.

He withdraws his tongue after Izaya's hands falter, attempting to swallow over the tongue in his mouth and the excess saliva that Shizuo happens to inflict on him in messy kisses like this. But as soon as his tongue traces over the roof of Izaya's mouth the flea's tongue pins him back down, a shudder rippling up his spine while Shizuo traces over his front teeth in careful movements, then to his lips and the seam of swelling red flesh. By the time he parts he flicks his tongue over the saliva that escaped from Izaya, tracing it down to his chin and hearing a murmur along the lines of disgust—which he really doesn't care to hear, not with the soft moan and the insistent press of hips against his.

Along with another issue, hard-pressed against him. His fingers remain at Izaya's throat, feeling the muscles as his boyfriend swallows again and he knows those eyes are on his, nearly shut but demanding more than just one kiss. "Shizu-chan," Izaya groans, sounding more like a moan and a whine quickly becoming more than just a rough noise when a hand travels lower and down to the front of his jeans where the prominent bulge fits easily into Shizuo's hand.

Shizuo leans back against the sink, pink spoon long forgotten and a smirk to rival Izaya's flushed face. "Just like a bird, huh, I-za-ya?" He loves the way Izaya shivers at hearing his name curl off Shizuo's tongue, moving his hips to relieve some of the burn of not having enough. He still has that hungry look in his eyes, glinting in the light as his head tilts and gives access for kisses trailing down his throat. "You're still a bloodsucking flea, just look at you." One hard rub at Izaya's groin has him groaning, their lips colliding and a hand winding into Shizuo's hair because he's sick of being compared to the abomination that is Shizuo's favorite ice cream flavor. One way Izaya will get revenge—drugging sounds like a good choice in his mind.

But as Shizuo leans them against the counter his mind is empty, not such a bad thing as long as Shizu-chan tastes like _him_ and not cold wood chippings and cream with artificial flavorings. Really, he doesn't see the appeal when he's clearly much better than any amount of that stupid carcinogen-filled milk fat. Then again, Shizuo has a taste for things that are bad for him and have a tendency to kill him in one way or another.

Fitting, Izaya decides as he parts his lips for an intrusive tongue, when he's the one to start the taste for deadly things. As long as he's the only one to keep a tight rein on what's _his,_ then he probably won't mind.

Only if Shizuo keeps giving kisses like this.

"Better than your sugary dessert?" Izaya curls the words around a smirk, pulling himself away and backing with careful measured steps away from the beast looking more than put off for the interrupted kiss. He laughs, remembering the crass comparison to sugar and fat and that his ass isn't any better. "Maybe I should find someone else, ne? Since you like your pink diabetes more than my ass." With that he takes a couple more steps back, knowing when Shizuo squares his shoulders to turn on his heels and start running up the steps.

"Flea!" Shizuo growls behind him, hot on his heels and the apartment walls echoing with the sound of Izaya's laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm gonna linger in my forever alone corner, it's been pretty quiet over here. Mama's still sick and I'm mad because she won't get better, and now I'm a lonely god. No fun. p.q
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


End file.
